A VCR Complex
by sapphireDoG
Summary: Cid owes Reno a favor. Reno wants to get that favor. How does it involve Vincent? Yaoi, Language, M/M/M


**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 nor do I make money from anything I write. Though I do own Jordyn :D**

**A/N: To my ducklings,**

This has taken me months of hard work and frustration to get this thing out. I started this back in January, lost it for 3 months (literally) then found it again and have been working on it ever since.

I would like to thank my awesome as hell beta/slavedriver/friend Frizz for all the help she has givin' me with this. If I hadn't of shown her it, then none ya'll would be reading it right now XD So thank you a bunch, my Master!! Here is your crack that you have been DYING to see.

Now some of the things in here will later connect to Frizz's '_Of Snowstorms and Demons'_, think of it as a preview to the chapter she better have up soon hint hint. Frizzycrls. deviantart . com if your interested in following it :D

**Title: A VCR Complex  
Author: SapphireDog  
Pairing: Vincent/Cid/Reno  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: Cid owes Reno a favor. Reno wants to get that favor. How does it involve Vincent?  
Type: One-shot**

* * *

_**A VCR Complex**_

"Ya what?!"

"That's right."

"No fuckin' way in hell!"

"Hey! You said anything, yo!"

"So fucking what?! That ain't something I'm fuckin' willing to give ya!"

"Ah come on man! You said 'Anything ya want' and I want it!"

Cid's half empty beer bottle slammed against the table. "And again! No. Fucking. Way!"

Reno crossed his arms over his chest, aquamarine eyes narrowing at the grizzled captain, his Turk suit wrinkling more then it already was. His fingers thrummed against his bicep, a sure sign of his frustration. The dude owed him man! And he needed this. Why couldn't the pilot give him this one time? All he needed was a good fuck and then he'd be gone and out of Highwind's scraggly blond hair!

"Just one night! That's all I want!"

"An' I said no!"

"Well it's not like it's you I want to fuck! I'm not asking for much!"

Cid's face burned. From either anger or embarrassment he didn't know, but either way, this conversation was getting annoying. People around them had started to give them weird looks, especially the bartender.

"Look kid, it just wouldn't work."

Reno blushed as the woman next to him 'awed' at him in pity.

"How do you know? Anything is possible yo."

Cid sighed as his hand covered his eyes. Bringing his beer up to his lips, the pilot chugged back the rest of the bottle, the thick liquid leaving a pleasant burn down his throat.

"Believe me kid, its difficult to explain. What you want isn't as simple as saying 'Hey! Lets fuck!' You have to be prepared for what ya see. It's not like walking a fuckin' dog." Cid waved down the bartender, getting another beer and a shot of vodka while Reno got a scotch on the rocks. Reno frowned as his drink was placed in front of him.

"Tch, what should I be worried about? Death by impalement up the ass?"

Cid choked on his beer, quickly grabbing the shot of vodka and throwing it back. Air burned in his lungs as the vodka went down, his face red from the redhead's moronic question.

"Fuckin' hell kid, I can't believe ya just said that shit."

"What! Yer the one who's acting like it would get me killed yo!"

Reno sucked a chunk of ice into his mouth, crunching down on the small, helpless object. The crushed ice slide down his throat, leaving the faint taste of scotch behind. This was getting him nowhere. Sexual frustration was not something he could handle well and the one man he wanted, needed, to ease the pressure with was out of his reach right now.

Damn pilot!

"Look! Just one night then I'm gone! You won't even see me again! Please!"

The lady sitting next to Reno stood, striding up to the redhead's side. Her breasts nudged the Turk's arm as she threw her arm over his shoulder, her other hand rest on his opposite cheek. She pulled his face closer to her body, his cheek pressing into her chest.

Reno was shocked, not that the closeness was unwelcome though.

"Ah come now blonde, how can you resist such a good-looking fella? I'd take him any day! The boy is obviously into ya, so why not have 'im go?"

The woman's curly chocolate colored hair drifted off her shoulder, the black ends standing out against Reno's bright red as she tilted her head, blue-gray eyes staring into Cid's sky ones. Her cherub like face had an amused grin, giving her the Cheshire cat like appearance.

"Uh, and you are?" asked Cid, not really knowing what to say to the random woman. The girl had an ass, but was countered nicely by her hourglass shape. Black pants of some weird material that looked like leather were tucked neatly into black leather boots and were being held up by a fancy cris-cross belt. A black lace corset covered her torso, leaving a simple dark blue bit of material to hold it on like a tank top.

"Pfft, that ain't important! So, why ain't ya taking the kid up on his offer?"

Reno put on a pout, going along with this random intrusion, hoping this girl could help him.

"Ya, that's what I wanna know too, yo!" The Turk's arm slid around the person's waist, his cheek pressing closer and big aquamarine eyes glassing over with fake tears.

Cid flinched at the look. Marlene often gave him that look when she wanted to be picked up and spun around and would pout when he said no.

"How many time do I have'ta tell ya! You ain't sleeping with my boyfriend! He just won't stand for it!"

"How do you know! Did you ever stop to ask him if he'd want to screw someone cuter then you? Betcha it's a yes!"

The gray-eyed girl lightly tapped his cheek.

"Now now, play nice. Captain Highwind is a good lookin' guy." The redhead started to pout again, this time for real.

Cid's cheeks reddened at the complement. "Uh, hey, thanks…I guess."

"Then again, Mister Valentine beats both of ya'll in the looks department." She had a grinning plastered on her face again. Cid and Reno's head shot up at Vincent's name.

"Hey, how do ya know Vince/Valentine?" both said.

The girl's grin grew larger, if that was even possible. Her hand resting on her waist, her other reaching towards Cid's head as her fingers digging into the half empty pack strapped to the pilot's head, ignore the grumble of 'Hey, I'm almost out' and plucking one out.

"Who doesn't know Vincent Valentine? Hell even AVALANCHE! Valentine did after all save us all from Omega, did he not? Plus news travels fast about hero's relationships down here in Edge, mostly Miss Tifa's fault though." The woman placed the cigarette between her lips, and with a light shine from the black leather and 'metal' choker around her neck, her wrist flicked and a small flame appeared in her palm as she lit the cancer stick.

"I see ya mastered a fire materia."

The girl nodded. Smoke flowed from her lips as she continued to talk.

"Yup, took me years. Hell, Vincent showed me this trick 'imself! One night not to long after he reappeared in Edge. My lighter had died and nobody was around, just him in that dark corner he's always sittin' in over at Charlie's. I'd had a bad day and really needed that smoke, so I braved up and walked on over. He was quiet at first; just giving me a strange look, then told me he didn't have a match. I musta looked pathetic, cause when I went back to the bar he was there a minute later, ordering two Wutai brews. It shocked me ya know? When our beers came, Vincent did that little trick with just a twitch of his hand. I almost lost my cig to the ground. I ended up chatting up a storm with him…well I did the talking, him replying every now or then."

She paused.

"I kinda' felt bad about layin' all my problems on 'im, so I asked him about himself. He didn't say much…at first."

Cid listened as she told him what Vince had told her, finding it hard to believe that the ex-Turk had been so open with a stranger. Reno seemed pretty shocked too, seeing as he had grabbed another stool for the girl to sit on.

'At this rate, maybe the kid will forget about the deal.' His beer was practically empty now, and didn't really feel like a having another one. Reno's scotch had been drained, with him crunching on the remaining chunks of ice.

"-maybe Vincent would say yes. You never know, hell, he opened up for a stranger like me!"

"God dammit! I ain't leaving two Turks in a room together! He'd kill ya and leave the mess to me! It. Ain't. Happenin'!"

The strange girl tapped her chin with the filter of her half spent cig, a light hum coming from her throat as the leg that rest over the other bounced lightly. She had obviously come up with something when she started to grin again, her creepy smile showing off abnormally sharp teeth.

Reno, being curious and nosy, leaned closer till he was but a breath away.

"Since Captain Highwind refuses to let you sleep with Vincent…"

Even Cid was a bit curious, though was still apprehensive. The silence was stifling as she continued to grin.

Final after 2 minutes she took a long drag, blowing it out through her nostrils.

"What about a threesome?"

-

"A what?"

"A threesome. Ya know three people…."

"Yes, Highwind. I know what it means."

"Well? What do ya think?"

"No."

"Aw come on Vince! You said you would try new things! That would count as tryin' somethin' new!"

Vincent Valentine turned his head sharply to the side, glaring at the pilot with narrowed crimson orbs. His mouth was pulled taunt, his grip on the gun in his hand flexing as the cloth he held was still.

"No."

Cid mentally growled. This was going to be difficult. Fucking Reno. Fuck crazy bitch with her crazy fucking ideas. Cid had been cornered, and had had no choice but to give into the pushing for the safety of his sanity. Now, the only problem was getting the gunner to agree (though secretly he was glad the gunman had said no).

"Come on Vince, its could be interesting."

"Why, might I ask, would I want another man or women in my bed when I am content with the one I have now?" The frown was still on the gunslingers face as he continued to clean Cerberus; the small nicks forever going to be there from the Omega battle. Why was Cid asking him? For what purpose would the pilot ever want to involve another man or women into their bed?

"Aw Vince, it ain't like I'm leavin' ya!"

"I did not say you were, I was merely stating that I am happy with whom I am with."

Cid's hand slid over the back of his head, his other one stuffed itself in his pocket as he shifted from foot to foot.

Why was he doing this when Vincent had a big ass gun in his hand?

"Who is it?"

Cid stumbled from the unsuspected question, words stumbling out of his mouth.

"What?"

Vincent rolled his eyes.

"Who. Is. It."

Cid sat down across from the red-eyed man, his boots lifting onto the table and his hand putting a smoke in his mouth. This was going to be the ice breaker.

"Uh…well, its someone we both know…"

Vincent cocked the top barrel, testing the trigger and searching for dirt. Cid froze for a second before lighting, taking a long drag.

"He's a bit spastic and nosy…"

The bottom left barrel cocked along with the first.

"Ya kind of have somethin' in common with him-"

The last barrel cocked. Cid hoped to Shiva it wasn't loaded.

"Its Reno."

Cid ducked under the table as the hollow sound of a tri shot echoed through the room, the triple click of the triggers sliding back into place. Cid could hear Vincent's gun box being shut and felt as Vincent stood from the table, his metal boots sliding of the chair and hitting the floor with a ring.

"I don't know what you did, but you've got yourself into shit, haven't you Chief?"

Cid relax a bit at the tone, his head popping out from under the table to look up at the towering man before him. Vincent stood with his arms crossed, his impassive glaze leveled on the pilot's face with a dark brow cocked. The captain flashed him a weary grin, white teeth flashing and blue eyes shining.

"Somethin' like that."

The cloaked man shook his head slightly. "It had better not have been over something as small as borrowing a pack of smokes that I have to settle an IOU over or you'll be sleeping on the floor."

The gunman turned, missing Cid's flinch. Vince didn't know how right he was.

-

"Yes!"

"Jeez kid. Keep yer fucking voice down."

"As if old man, I'm excited now."

"I almost got shot because of ya, so ya better be fucking grateful."

"Tch, the only part I'll be hatin' is the part where I see your naked ass. I'll be haunted for a month, yo."

"Why I oughta-! Look, if you want this to even happen, you have to keep yer cool. Vince hates moronic people and believe me, if I don't kill ya first, he'll do it without much thought."

The other line buzzed, telling Cid that Reno was moving about.

"If he hates moronic people, why are ya still alive and bitchin'? Besides that's a no-brainer. I'm a Turk, I know my own."

"You shit, I'm just warning ya!"

"I don't need warnings! I need an address god dammit!"

"For fuck's sake you impatient bastard! I'm getting to that!"

"Then get to it!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

On Cid's end, Vincent watched the pilot on the phone. It was amusing.

The captain shouted the address of the gunman's apartment into the receiver, slamming the thing down to hang up the poor piece of machinery.

Cid huffed, obviously frustrated.

"Why in the fuck did I ever fucking agree to that shit head?"

"I wish to know the same thing, though I'll admit I'm afraid of what I'd find out."

The captain stomped past, opening the fridge to grab a well needed beer then moved into the living room to flop onto the sofa, covering his face with his arm. He grumbled about redheads and how Turks were manipulative bastards.

Vincent merely watched, sitting on the arm of the opposite end. His simple black shirt and slacks rustled as he sat, his leg crossing over the other with his hands over his knee.

"I do hope you realize that I too was once a Turk."

Cid's grumbling changed to how he hated the gunner's sensitive hearing.

"This is your fault Cid. I hope you know that."

"Ya, ya. I know! Stop rubbing it in!"

Vincent crossed his arms. "Why should I? You are the one who brought me into this. I am the one who is settling your little IOU."

Cid gulped down a mouth full of the brown liquid. His eyes stared at Vincent's face from across the sofa. "Look, I'm sorry. It ain't like I didn't try to convince him to change his mind! Goddammit we spent most of the night arguing! But then this bitch with brown and black hair came over and started yapping!"

Sitting up, the pilot swung his legs off the soft black cushion of the sofa, standing and moving in front of the gunslinger.

"Who in the fuck was she anyway? Apparently you're the one that taught her the flaming palm trick."

Vincent appeared in thought for a minute, his foot twitching up and down.

"Yes, her name is Jordyn."

"Well whop-dy fucking do. How does she know so much about'cha yet I know practically nothing?" Cid's brows were drawn together with his eyes narrowed.

Vincent brow lifted, a small smirk on his face. "What? Jealous Chief?" His hand reached up and rested on the pilot's hip, while his index finger lopped into the front belt loop, pulling him closer. The captain scuffed, a frown pulling lips.

"Ya right. Why would I be jealous of a girl?"

"Because she can hold her liquor better then you?"

Cid's mouth dropped, and Vincent smiled.

The ex-Turk decided to change the subject.

"So, when is this 'threesome' you three planned supposed to happen?"

Cid rubbed the back of his head. "Uh…tonight?"

The gunner only sighed.

-

"Dude let me in!"

"Nobodies home!"

"Cid, stop being immature."

"Yeah, listen to the man and let me in dammit!"

"Fuck no!"

"Highwind…"

"I'll shove my electro rod so far up your ass, your non-existent children with be feeling the shock waves for the next few hundred years!"

The banging continued on the door as Cid held the knob, preventing the redhead from turning it. Vincent thought it was the most childish thing the pilot had done yet.

"Cidney Highwind, open the damn door and let Reno in."

There was an instant result. The door few open, Reno dropping to the ground on his back and staring up at the two older men with a lit cig between his lips. His hands were still stuffed in his pockets and his button down had ridden up. The boy looked a bit stunned and surprised, but he wasn't really fazed by it.

"About damn time Cidney Highwind!"

Cid fumed. "Utter those words to anyone and you'll find yourself waving goodbye to your dick as I throw it off the Highwind into a pit of Bandersnatch. Got it?!"

Reno didn't flinch. "Now is that before or after I shove my electro rod up your tight, hick ass?"

Vincent sighed as he crouched down next to the Turk's head. "There will be no shoving of things up asses. Not in the living room anyway."

Being a smart ass, Reno smirked. "What about the kitchen?"

"No."

"Well damn. There goes my whip cream and olive oil fantasy."

There were two harsh little slaps on his cheek before he was pulled onto his feet. The dark hair man towered over him by at least a head, give or take. He was used to that from being Rude's partner for many years. It was just the red eyes that gave him the chills. Good chills mind you. Really, really good chills.

Reno's jeans suddenly felt tight.

'Well shit. That didn't take long.'

"Uh...Ow?"

The raven-haired man rolled his eyes and plucked the cigarette out of the shorter man's mouth, crushing it in his palm neatly.

"Hey! That was my last one yo!"

"Too bad."

-

Two bodies hit the wall as a redhead attacked a pale neck, hands skimming over equally pale flesh form under the dark haired man's shirt. Thin fingers trailed over scars, fine muscles and over soft sides.

Cid frowned at the scene, arms crossed as he watched from behind the redhead. "Jesus, brat, don't bruise my boyfriend!"

Reno's tongue darted out to draw circles around a pulse that was just in his reach, lips closing over the soft flesh and sucking lightly. One of his hands slipped from cool skin, lifting up to the side. One slender finger shot up, successfully shooting the pilot the bird.

"Can't you two…get along for...once?" Vincent's head titled to the side, Reno having found a weak spot instantly and refused to leave it. He had to admit; the redhead was attractive and was talented enough with that tongue of his to make his blood start to boil. He watched Cid frown again, sulking with his eyes narrowed. It was a cute look for the blond. So, being a good boyfriend that he knew he was, he reached his right hand out to the grumpy pilot, curling his finger as beckoning, pulling Reno closer with his left.

The pilot looked away for a minute, being the stubborn mule that he was, before silently taking the gunman's hand, raising it above his head as he leaned over the wild redhead, lips closing lightly over smooth, pale ones. His body pressed against the man in front of him as he deepened the kiss with his lover, hands resting on the wall behind Vincent and trapping both men between his strong arms.

Vincent's tongue curled around Cid's upper lip, sucking it into his mouth with a groan when Reno's fingers found one of his nipples, twisting sharply. Slack-clad hips moved against the shorter man's stomach, the painful bulge making itself known to Reno when the marine eyed man moaned and ground his own hips against a thin thigh.

Cid removed the hand not holding Vincent's and rested it on the waist of the man in front of him, pushing forward to sandwich him between Vincent and himself. Reno didn't complain, so neither did he. His tongue twisted around the playful one in his mouth, stroking the underside of the muscle. Reno let go of the dark man's neck, panting softly as he rested his head back onto Highwind's broad shoulder.

The pilot's hand moved under his shirt, tracing Reno's lithe abdomen with rough fingers.

A soft moan echoed near his ear and Cid pulled back to glance down at the redhead. Seeing the cocky Turk flushed and writhing against him and Vincent made the pilot smirk and caused heat to pool in his groin, "Not so talkative now, are ya brat?"

"Shut...up, yo."

Blue eyes widened comically when the younger man's hand moved to the back of his head, pulling him down for a kiss. Reno moaned at the taste of Vincent mixed with the pilot's flavor. Spice and whiskey mixed with a touch of smoke. It was addictive.

Though his lusts had originally been focused on Valentine, he found the blond pilot definitely had his own charms. As rough is they were.

Reluctant as Cid had been at first, Reno was surprised when he felt the man's tongue running along his lip. Maybe the pilot wasn't as against the idea as he thought.

Vincent's scarlet eyes went wide as his boyfriend began to possessively claim the young Turk. He knew from experience that little could stand up to Cid's kiss, and it appeared the red head was no exception. The Highwind charm had struck another and by god did it strike hard.

His senses went into overdrive as Reno gave a shuddering moan. It was strangely erotic watching the blond and redhead make out, distracting the gunman to the point that he was unaware when he uttered a single word, "Damn."

The two men paused at the sound, their eyes opening to focus on the mesmerized gunman. Cid snickered at the glazed look in those scarlet eyes, "I think we may have broken somethin' in Vince's head."

"From what I hear, most of that was already broken so no one'll notice a little more damage, yo. Besides, he needs to loosen up more."

Reno looked up at the pilot with a conspiratorial wink and smirk. The small frown that had appeared on the gunner's face was soon replaced by a wary gaze as predatory aqua and sky blue eyes turned to him once more. Dealing with Cid and Reno fighting suddenly looked a lot safer than when they apparently agreed on something. Or in this case, someone.

Cid was the first to break the gaze, lowering his head to whisper in the red head's ear, "What do ya say we give him a show, hot shot?"

Reno simply groaned in response as callused fingers began their torture once more, moving sensually over his stomach. When the pilot's hand moved up to his chest without resistance, the Turk glanced down in surprise, "Holy shit, when did you unbutton my shirt?"

A deep chuckle came from Vincent, "He does that while distracting you with a kiss. It's quite a talent to do with one hand."

"And I'm damn proud of it too!"

Reno jumped a little when a nipple was twisted harshly, but the pain combined with the sensation of the pilot's tongue on his ear made for an intense mix.

When a soft touch, almost a caress, brushed over the tight bulge in his pants, he nearly swore with frustration. He wanted more, more contact, more heat, and, as Cid tugged hard on his ear, definitely more of that! The touch on his groin became bolder and he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, biting down hard enough for blood to pearl up onto his torn lip.

He didn't notice until Vincent froze, scarlet eyes immediately locking on the red fluid.

Cid caught the look on his boyfriend's face and softly cursed, "Oh shit. You drew blood didn't ya?"

"Yeah. Don't tell me you guys can't handle it." Reno threw a cocky, reddened grin over his shoulder.

Cid chuckled as a low rumble began to build in Vincent's chest, drawing the Turk's attention, "Nothin' of the sort, kid. Jus' be prepared to deal with the consequences."

Reno scoffed, wary glancing at the dangerous man in front of him. "What consequences?"

Cid didn't answer, only pushing Reno's body forwards into Vincent's rumbling chest. It all happened in a blur. One moment he was against Cid, next against Vincent and now he was being slammed into the wall. The ex-Turk had trapped his body, arms being forced above his head as a soft tongue flicked the pebble of blood from his lip, barely touching it. Reno shuddered when their bulges were pressed tightly together, his bare chest rubbing against the clothe of Vincent's shirt, heat pouring through him and making him want more.

He briefly spotted Highwind's hands as they slipped around and up Vincent's shirt, obviously touching him in the right spot when his body jerked against his. Reno watched silk black strands be pushed to the side as skilled lips latched onto his bloody ones, hungrily consuming his mouth causing his eyes to roll back into his head. The flesh of his lip was pulled into a hot mouth, impatient tongue playing with it as teeth clamped down painfully.

He must have whimpered, the dark man pulling back to stare into his eyes with burning crimson. Sky eyes peered over a shoulder, lips working against Vincent's neck.

"I think yer scarin' the kid Vince."

The gunman drew but a hairs width away, breath tickling Reno's lips. The desire to kiss that burning mouth was strong, the smell of cinnamon filling his senses. Crimson eyes burned with lust, hypnotizing aqua orbs and drawing them in. There was something dangerous shining in Valentine's eyes, Reno noticed, as they flickered with small specks of golden amber.

Vincent finally spoke, chest vibrating with a purr as his deep voice sent shudders down the Turk's spine, "My apologies little one, but you should never play with fire if you're not ready to get burned."

For a moment, Reno was silent. That was until Vincent's words clicked in his mind, realization dawning and hitting him in the face.

"Hey! I'm far from being 'little' yo!"

Naturally a smart ass, Reno roughly ground his arousal against Vincent's, a smirk spreading across his features. The dark haired man purred, lust was evident in mischievous glowing eyes as he leaned down to lick the redhead's lip again before tugging it between his lips. Hands released their hold on the Turk's arms, trailing down to brush against a thin ribcage. Reno kept his arms above his head, thriving in the feeling of teeth nibbling at his lip, bulges pressed together and cool fingers tracing his body. He was too busy enjoying them to worry about his hands…for now.

Pulling away again, Vincent wrapped an arm around the Turk and used the other to jerk his head back with a flaming ponytail. Reno's head snapped as teeth descended on his throat, biting down with enough pressure to make aqua eyes roll. Vincent's throat vibrated with a deep growl, lips massaging salty skin with little sucks. The redhead groaned against his mouth, arching into his body as hands came down to rest in night tresses.

From his place behind the two, Cid chuckled lightly while removing his hands from Vincent's chest to rest on his waist. "Pretty as watchin ya two is, things would be more fun in the bedroom, don'tcha think?"

Reno's eyes flashed angrily at being called pretty but the irritation was forgotten when the sharp teeth left his neck. He moaned at the loss but the sound was silenced as that cinnamon mouth returned to his. When Vincent pulled away a moment later, the aqua eyes were glazed and that delectable flush had returned to the pale cheeks, enhancing the red tattoos even further, "He's right, for once. Come, firefly. Shall we move things further?"

With those vermilion eyes burning with passionate lust, the Turk could do little more than nod. Seeing the look in the red head's eyes, Cid grinned even further as he stepped back to allow the two men to move, "He's lookin' at ya like a lost puppy, Vince. And yer holdin' a steak in front of 'im."

The gunman merely smirked as he turned down the hallway, Reno hot on his trail and the chuckling blond close behind.

-

After opening the door to the room, Vincent shoved Cid towards the queen size bed, pressing his claw against the pilot's solid chest. The pilot only grinned and complied by sitting down and leaning back on his elbows, blue eyes sparkling as he watched and waited. Currently the gunman was trapped in the arms of the fiery redhead whose devious hands had found the button and zipper of his slacks and he was weaseling his fingers underneath the elastic.

Vincent closed his eyes when he felt thin fingers graze the heated skin of his erection, barely touching before skimming the thin trail of dark hair back up to his stomach. Cracking his eyes open, the ex-Turk tilted his head back, cheek resting against flaming silk strands. His hand reached for one of Reno's, clenching it tightly and pulling it away from his pants. "Reno…you are continuously playing with fire."

Puffs of warm air hit his jaw as the red head chuckled, lips moving across pale skin. "It's what I do best, yo."

Cid chuckled at the response. "The kid's gotta point there, Vince. He get into more trouble then the ninja brat."

The gunner shook his head and pulled away from the Turk behind him, smiling lightly when the man whimpered with a pout. The pout changed into a drooling grin as the pale skin of Vincent' back was slowly uncovered and the black fabric pooled to the floor.

Aqua eyes immediately scanned the tempting flesh, pausing momentarily at the dark scars running parallel to the gunman's shoulder blades, evidence of the demon transformations. Reno briefly wondered if the area was sensitive before another dark mark on the man's lower back caught his attention, "Holy shit Valentine. Never thought of you as one for tatts!"

"You might find there is a lot that you don't know about me, firefly."

Reno's fingers twitched, the urge to run the pads of his fingers over the dark, elegant writing that graced the gunners back got stronger as he inched closer. His tongue darted out to lick dry lips, eyes tracing the sharp curves of the old English writing. Blending into the lettering were three silver claw marks, dark crimson lining the inner walls of the marks. Reno's hand brushed down the gunner's spine, reading what was written.

"Hey, ain't 'Cerberus' that three headed mutt thing?"

Vincent stepped away, breaking the contact for the second time. He gave no reply, only kneeling over the bed and the pilot, mouth descending to consume Cid's hungrily. Large hands came up to rest on the dark man's head and pulled Vincent closer.

Reno watched as they pulled apart, enough so that he could see the lover's battle of tongues that made his aching member pulse. He groaned while shifting his feet as his hand reached for his crotch, tugging at the stiff material of his pants. "You two are fucking teases."

Pulling Vincent to sit in his lap, Cid sat up and ended their battle with a nip to the gunner's lip. Blue eyes glanced at the fidgeting Turk and snickered at the site of him pulling at his pants and obviously hard enough to hurt.

"Oi, brat! Come 'ere. Take yer shirt and pants off while yer at it too."

Finding himself doing this a lot tonight, Reno frowned at being called a brat. Though right now, he was too busy and let it slide for the moment as he shrugged out of the open top, courtesy of Highwind himself, to let it drop on top of Vincent's. He made fast work of his pants, denim dropping to rest with the growing pile of clothes.

"Now what?"

Highwind's brow lifted. "Commando?"

Reno grinned and winked, giving his ass a little smack. "Makes it easier for situations like these yo."

Vincent shifted on the pilots lap, wrapping his clawed arm around strong shoulders. He looked back at the redhead with a predatory gleam in vermilion eyes and a raised brow.

"You do this often?"

The Turk blushed, hand sliding through red locks with a nervous chuckle. His fingers wove around the tie in his hair, pulling the black elastic out with a small tug and wrapping the dark band around his wrist. Flames spilled over his shoulder, signature grin still plastered on his face.

"Let jus' say I'm experienced yo."

Cid could help but laugh, forehead resting against his boyfriend's neck. His shoulders bounced lightly, causing Vincent to roll his eyes at the pilot. Between his chuckles, Cid shook his head.

"I can see it now! 'Reno, the resident Turk Gigolo'!"

Reno grinned as he sauntered over to the pair. He brushed his hand softly over the gunman's cheek, purring deeply, "Just for Tall, Dark, and Sexy here, yo. He's the only other Turk I want."

A dark eyebrow raised further, "And what about arrogant, loudmouth pilots?"

The red head gave a chuckle as Cid glared at the gunman. Aqua eyes glanced at the pilot, sending a sexy smoldering look, "I think I can work that into my schedule."

The gunman turned his head into the hand on his cheek, placing a kiss on Reno's palm.

"Is that so?"

His cool flesh wrapped around warm digits, velvety lips gliding smoothly across his palm to the tip of his middle finger. Vincent's teeth nibbled at skin before his mouth drew the appendage in and sucking lightly, crimson-amber orbs studying aqua. The redhead groaned at the slight of the dark haired man, lovely images of what else that mouth could do entering his mind. That clever tongue twirled around his finger, stroking it to the tip then back down.

Reno was panting by the time Vincent pulled away, leaving his arousal throbbing painfully and the gunner smirking, "You…fucking…tease…"

The gunner yanked the Turk closer by the hand that he still held, lips barely brush each others as their noses bumped.

"You know you like it."

"If you ladies are done, I'm horny and hard as fucking hell. If ya don't mind, can we get movin' along here?"

Reno snickered as he reluctantly pulled away from the addictive and seductive gunman, crawling onto the bed to move behind the pilot. He removed Vincent's arm from its resting place on Highwind's shoulders, his own hands reaching down to the hem of Cid's blue t-shirt and drew it upwards. The shirt slide off with the help the captain raising his arms and was soon flung off the bed.

Long arms draped around Cid, Reno's grinning lips kissed his jaw. Proving that he wasn't a lady, the fiery redhead pressed his erection again the pilot's spine with a purr and a lick.

Cid groaned, hand reaching to grasp fire and turning his face to catch the brat's mouth with his. The kiss was rough and powerful as the pilot leaned against the smaller man, teeth digging into the flesh of Reno's lip, tongue diving in when the Turk gasped.

Muscle curled together as Cid tapped against pearl teeth before cleverly pulling away. Just as he moved away from the panting redhead, Vincent dove in, capturing the pilot's mouth with his own. The gunman rolled his hips over the tight bulge trapped in denim jeans, bringing an appreciative groan from the blond.

Reno gave a leering grin, "I think the two of you are overdressed for this."

Scarlet eyes narrowed as Vincent rose on his knees to look over Cid's head at the redhead. Tangling long fingers in the spiky strands, he pulled the Turk to him, nipping at a bruised lower lip before speaking lowly, "Care to help us with that problem, firefly?"

"Already there babe." Reno threw a cocky grin as he brought nimble fingers to the button of the gunner's slacks, easily parting the overlapped fabric. A shuddering moan left the raven-haired man and the slender redhead glanced down to find Cid paying homage to the pale, scarred chest.

"Now that's what I call teamwork, yo."

The pilot only chuckled before biting on a hard nipple. Vincent gave a soft cry, throwing his head back and arching into the pilot. Reno took advantage of the opening, latching onto the dark mark he had made earlier on the gunman's neck as he moved his now-unoccupied hands to the pale back.

Vincent's back bowed into both Cid and Reno's greedy mouths, breath leaving his lungs as his eyes squeezed shut. Mischievous fingers mapped out the contours of his back, skimming over the sensitive skin that covered his shoulder blades causing his eyes to roll back and mouth to drop.

Cid placed his hands on the gunman's waist as his tongue drew circles are the nipple he was currently teasing. The pilot's calloused fingers traced over his hips before dipping into the black pants, roughly grabbing firm cheeks and pulling the man closer. Vincent groaned, mumbling unintelligibly as his trapped erection rubbed over the blond's muscular stomach.

"Cid…off…pants…now."

The pilot moved to the other nipple, dragging teeth over it before repeating the homage he had played to the other. The tip of his index finger trailed along the line between lush cheeks before sliding in and lightly rubbing a tight ring of muscles. Tonguing the dark bud in his mouth once more, Cid removed one of his hands from Vincent's cheeks only to dip into the front of open slacks to wrap his fingers around weeping flesh and pulling it to cool air.

His fingers slid along the length then back to he tip where his thumb smeared tiny pearl droplets while placing a open mouthed kiss over the thumping of the gunman's heart, "Don't know whose your talkin' bout. Yours or mine?"

Between the teasing fingers on his back and the ones in his pants, Vincent was have a terrible time trying to keep his head screwed on straight. Cid's finger was driving him mad from its place at his entrance, teasingly pushing against it before pulling away as his hand rubbed him harder in the front. Reno's little scratches against his shoulders where almost as painful as the dark bruise that the man was continuously sucking on, drawing little moans from his throat when his teeth joined in.

There was a chuckle that echoed deeply through the back of his mind followed by a slither of movement from the demon of destruction, golden eyes flashing with amusement and a fanged grin spreading his pale face, '_The red haired one is most amusing, don't you agree Valentine?_'

Vincent rolled his eyes with a groan before realizing that Cid had spoken to him. He placed his claw in golden strands, thrusting his hips into the calloused hand around his shaft, "Both. Now."

The blond removed his hands from Vincent's pants and flesh, grasping thighs before suddenly standing and taking the light man with him. Reno protested as his contact with the dark man broke and his face planted into the mattress from lack of support to hold his body up. The red head grumbled, pushing himself up, "Little warning next time would be nice yo!"

Cid ignored him, instead capturing the man in his arms lips in a quick kiss. Turning around to face the bed; the captain placed Vincent down on his back. The poor man was attacked almost instantly by the grinning Turk, getting flattened when Reno put his knee between the dark man's out stretched legs and pressing his chest against a slightly paler one.

The pilot huffed, crossing his arms, "Oi, ya mind? I was trying to strip my man here."

Reno released the ear he had captive, his head tilted back to glance at the pilot with sparkling orbs that shone with mischief and lust, "Well maybe I wanna do it myself yo. Ever think of that huh?"

"Would somebody just take my damn pants off before I do it myself? I am getting annoy-"

The gunner was silenced by the Turk's mouth. Cinnamon and spice mingling as Reno dipped into the moist cavern, taking his time make it slow and filled with meaning. All to soon he pulled away, sliding his body along the dark haired man as lips traced small scars the graced the gunner otherwise smooth skin.

Kissing along barely visible but feel-able abs, Reno found Vincent's belly button with his tongue. Dipping in once, the Turk turned his attention to the thinned out bit of the gunner's treasure trail, his nose following it down to where a weeping erection rested on his flat abdomen.

Ignoring it, much to Vincent's dismay, Reno grabbed onto the troublesome slacks and started to slide them down the man's legs, coming to kneel on the floor. Once off, he threw them over his shoulder, not giving a shit where they landed. Now kneeling in a promising position, Reno placed his hands on well-shaped calves and slid them across smooth skin.

Behind him, he could hear the rough fabric of Cid's jeans hitting the floor. He glanced up briefly when he heard foot steps walk around the bed and almost gasped when he saw what Cid had hid in those pants. "Damn Highwind, impressive set there. How much Viagra did ya go through to get that bitch? A whole box in one shot?"

The man grinned before flicking on the lamp at the bedside table, causing the Turk to flinch at the sudden flood of light, "I'm all natural, dip shit. The only thing that starts with a 'V' that gits me hard is the man yer currently attacking."

The Turk only shrugged, "Whatever you say Mon Capitan." With that, Reno turned his sight back to the pale beautiful before him. His hands glide across the pale expanse of Valentine's thighs, bring his face down to nuzzle his nose against hairless skin. Bruised lips nudged against the skin, opening enough to flick his tongue out in kitten licks and tasting soft saltiness.

Crafty fingers slithered further up porcelain thighs, stroking across hips. They dipped down to slide under the gunman, digging claw like nails into firm cheeks. The red-eyed man hissed through clenched teeth as his pelvis shifted off the bed, claw tearing at the black fabric under him.

This was an ego booster for the Turk, being able to get that small reaction from the stoic and dangerous ex-Turk. Smirking, Reno inched closer with his tongue, leaving a glossing trail in its wake. Flames fell over his shoulder when he leaned forward to let a hot breath brush the head of Vincent's quivering manhood.

The gunner's hips lifted again, gasp falling from his lips, "You're treading on dangerous ground again firefly."

The bed dipped, calloused hands placing themselves on either side of Vincent's head as the pilot leaned over to kiss the ex-Turk, the angle awkward but still enjoyable. Upside down, their tongues glided around each other, searching familiar territory heatedly.

Reno paused to watch the men, groaning lowly in the back of his throat as his cock throbbed from lack of attention. Turning away he drew his sights to the small drops of pre-cum, licking his lips with a slight grin before lowering his head.

Vincent's eyes snapped open, mouth jerking away from Cid's as his back arched off the bed with a deep moan, right hand flying down to grasp flaming strands.

Reno's lips covered the tip of Vincent's cock; tongue tapping against the weeping slit as his teeth scarcely touched the sensitive skin. Drawing circles, the Turk removed his lips to slide his tongue down to the base of the shaft before slithering back to the top. Reno drew the flesh into his mouth, only stopping when his nose brushed against soft hair.

The gunner choked, head tilting back as fingers tightened in red strands. The feeling of Reno's tight, hot mouth was intense and was almost too much to take. Fire pulsed through is veins when the redhead swallowed around him, throat tightening painfully against him. A purr flowed from his mouth when Reno wrapped his lips around him and pulled back up slowly, only to repeat the action.

He faintly heard Cid chuckle above him before he felt himself being sat up enough to rest against the pilot's sturdy chest. The warmth of Cid's body made the gunner sigh softly before he hissed.

"Ah…Reno…"

A purred growl slithered across his mind when the redhead's mouth left, being replaced with long nibble fingers that stroked him with agonizing slowness as Chaos' deep voice purred, '_Quite the vixen, isn't he Valentine? It's so very alluring, the though of turning the man over and fucking him, to listen to him moan our names._'

Vincent groaned when a mouth drew in a testicle, rolling it with a tongue before sucking on it as quick fingers squeeze around him, picking up the pace of his hand.

Calloused pads tickled along ribs, curving down and rubbing a flat stomach. Scolding lips grazed the skin behind the dark man's ear, nuzzling the flesh as fingers traced up to find nipples. Thumbing the dark buds lightly, Cid placed his mouth over Vincent's ear and allowing his breath to dance across skin and causing a shiver to run through the pale man in his arms.

"Those are some pretty sounds yer makin' there Vince. How 'bout we make 'em louder, hm?"

Reno pulled away to catch the pilot's eyes, having heard what Cid had said. Vincent whimpered at the loss of touch, hips barely pushing up off the bed as his hand released red locks.

"Captain's right Vinny. We can hardly hear ya, but I think we can fix that yo."

Vincent lifted his head to glare down at the impish Turk, a deep rumble echoing through his chest as his vermilion eyes shone bright amber for a split second before returning to normal. His lips opened in a sneer, showing off the abnormally sharp fangs that graced his mouth.

Before Reno had a chance to say anything, he was hauled off of his knees and jerked painfully onto the bed to land on his back, arms pinned above his head tightly by the deadly claw. Desire vibrated from the chest above him, teeth closing around his pulse hard enough to bruise, if not breaking the skin, his back aching to press into Vincent.

Aqua orbs rolled from the delightful pleasure the vibrations gave him, making him moan against the man's mouth, "Fuck, you sure do make a man feel special…"

"Hell yeah he does, once he gits in tha mood." Cid gave an easy grin but his sky blue eyes watched the gunner closely.

In the year and a half since he and the ex-Turk had become 'intimate', the pilot had learned much of the man's personality and this sudden aggression wasn't a part of it. Part of the blond wanted to attribute the change to the smart ass redhead in their bed but he had an uneasy suspicion that it wasn't the case. 'Fuck! Don't tell me that bastard is wakin' up now!'

Cid's eyes focused on the back of the growling man's head, placing his hands on rumbling sides.

"Hey'ya Vince, how 'bout you let the brat go for now? I'm a bit lonely back here and could use some cuddlin' myself." When the only response he got was a louder growl and an obviously tighter hold on Reno's wrists, Cid swore again before getting a firm grasp on wild black locks, pulling the snarling man away from the moaning redhead. "Look at me Vince."

Blue eyes widened when narrowed eyes glared at him, the irises flickering between scarlet and gold, "Brat, get yerself outta his grasp if you value yer freedom."

The redhead gave a pout, "Selfish bastard. It was just getting good. Why..." Reno paused when he actually looked at the gunman's eyes, "Shit!" Using every trick the limber Turk could remember, he managed to wriggle out of the clawed hand with few scratches.

"What do we do now, Captain?"

"'We' don't do shit! You just stay there. If ya try runnin', it'll only encourage the bastard." Cid pressed the growling man face first onto the bed, crossing the human and metal arm behind the scarred back and sat on him, resisting the urge to chuckle when he could have sworn he heard a mutter of 'Damn human. You ruined my fun' from below before effectively pinning the man. He leaned over to the nightstand and pulled a pack and lighter out of the drawer.

Reno watched with disbelief as the pilot calmly lit a cigarette while sitting on his possessed boyfriend, "Are you sure it's safe to stay here, yo?"

"Yeah, it's fine. It don't take long for Vince to get control anymore. Actually, the bastard's been so quiet fer so long, I almost forgot 'bout 'im. Guess your pretty ass caught his attention." Cid studied the Turk's neck for a moment before sighing with relief, "Jes' be glad he didn't bite down on ya. Then we'd really be screwed."

Reno rubbed at his neck without thinking, "What do you mean? He poisonous or something?"

Cid laughed before taking a deep drag off the cancer stick, "Nah, he ain't a snake or anything. If a demon bites you like he almost did, basically yer bound to him as a mate." The pilot couldn't help but laugh as the redhead's aqua eyes grew wide, "Once that happens...well lets jes' say yer sex life would get a whole lot more restricted. A demon can always tell when yer with someone else and if he didn't OK it... well, you and that other person would be in deep shit before you can say Chaos."

A muffled voice came from below the blond, "Highwind, put out that infernal cigarette before I have to."

Cid's brow lifted, cigarette being left in his mouth as arms crossed, "Eh, and what if I say no?"

When the man under him groaned in annoyance, the pilot gave a low chuckle, "Yeah, yeah, I know. No smokin' in tha bedroom. But you hafta admit, it's a good way to tell when yer back. You never fail ta bitch about it."

Grabbing the slim stick from his mouth, he leaned back over to the nightstand to tap the ashes out on the wood before sitting back up. As the pilot moved off of his back, Vincent sat up and shook his wrist to return circulation to his hand. He turned his eyes to Reno, hoping to apologize to him for his weakness, but the redhead flinched at his scarlet gaze.

The gunman closed his eyes in pain, hating that he had hurt another because of his lack of control. Cid glanced at the grim look on the gunner's face and turned to the quiet redhead that was still absently rubbing his neck, and watching the gunman from under unruly bangs.

'Poor kid, don't think he had that in mind…'

Vincent turned away from the Turk, red eyes dull with regret, "I am sorry, Reno. I will understand if you wish to leave now."

Reno paused at the deeply pained voice; worry for the raven-haired man replacing his fear of the demon locked within that scarred body.

Moving forward, he reached out to the gunner, grimacing when Vincent flinched at the contact. Cid began to lean toward them as well but Reno held out a hand to stop him. He needed to be the one to prove to Vincent that he didn't blame him.

Crawling forward, he wrapped his arms around scarred chest, resting his head atop the man's shoulder, "Ya know, Valentine, if you think that little incident is gonna scare me away, you've never seen Tseng pissed off. I swear, that guy could give your demon a run for his money, yo! The guy may seem all calm and collected but you push a few too many buttons and you might as well kiss your ass goodbye."

Vincent couldn't hold back an amused smirk at the man's expression, "I take it you know from experience?"

Reno shuddered, "Yeah. I only did it once and I swear I will NEVER do anything that stupid again!"

Cid chuckled, reaching a hand out to brush the Turk's flaming strands aside that spilled down his back. Lips connected against heated skin, "What'cha even do?"

Reno sighed at the light touch, giving a sheepish grin, "Well you see, I was kinda drunk..."

The body in Reno's arms moved, wiggling out of the locked limbs. Dark hair trickled over the gunner's shoulder while leaning down to close his mouth over a chill hardened nub. A supple muscle rolled the flesh in circles before teeth tugged, biting down. Vincent smirked when the young man cried out, releasing the abused flesh, "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Reno groaned, back arching into the gunner's mouth when he switched nipples. Digits buried them selves in a thick mane, pulling the devious lips closer, "Yeah, well, I was fascinated with that dot on his forehead, so I decided to press it to see if it did anything."

Against his neck, Cid groaned, "You're really a dumb ass, kid."

"It wouldn't have been so bad…if I had only done it once."

Vincent chuckled and shook his head with a raised brow, back of his metal covered finger tracing the inside of the Turk's thigh, "How many times?"

Reno's face was as red as his tattoos by this point, "Three. And I think I would have kept going if Rude hadn't dragged my ass outta there by that point."

"Smart man that Rude," Vincent gave an amused sigh, rising up along the slender Turk's body. As he came face to face with the red head, he purred, "Such a naughty little firefly. What ever shall we do with a rogue like you?"

The fire that had returned to the gunman's crimson orbs hypnotized Reno, who found that he was falling towards kiss-swollen lips, "Hmm…I can think of a few things."

Vincent's chuckle wisped across heated skin before supple flesh coupled, scarcely applying pressure. Lean digits weaved a path back down the Turk's body, softly calloused pads tickling skin. Both of Vincent's hands came to rest on Reno slender waist before sliding closer from behind and forcing the boy's body up against his, their cocks sliding together to become trapped between their stomachs. Vincent jerked when the head of the Turks cock bumped his, pulling back briefly to glance down.

Looking back up with a smirk, Vincent tugged on a swollen lip. "Well well firefly. It would seem you are full of surprises today."

Grinning, the Turk reached down and grasped their cocks in his hand, the twin metal bar bells on the ridge of his dick sliding against Vincent's, causing the man to buck up into his hand.

"Hurt like a bitch, but it's well worth it. Wouldn't ya say yo?"

The gunner only hummed, once again capturing bruised lips. Reno purred into the other's mouth, thin arms descending to drape around Vincent's shoulders and pulling him closer. Teeth almost clashed as they devoured one another, both swallowing each other's moan when one of them ground their hips up.

Azure eyes watch the two, mesmerized by the equally sized bodies that moved together in almost unnoticeable thrusts. The pilot groaned and fisted his aching manhood, cock jumping from the lack of attention. His fingers danced down his shaft, pulling the skin down before releasing it to thumb the leaking tip.

Licking chapped lips, Cid gave out a heavy moan, "You two are killin' me here. This is fucking hell yer sending me to!"

His lips parted in another moan as his fingers tightened, squeezing as he pumped the length.

Panting, Vincent and Reno pulled apart to let foreheads resting together before giving one last nudge and a chaste kiss, Vincent letting go of Reno's ass. The redhead sat back with a pout.

Crawling around the sulking man, the gunner slid up along the pilot's side. Cid's hand stopped when he spotted Vincent, "You gonna take care of this?"

The ex-Turk rolled his eyes, placing his claw on the man's toned chest. With a shove, the captain was sprawled on his back by the headboard, a short 'hey' coming from the man.

Reno turned to face them and snickered when the pilot went down.

"Jeez old man. You're getting what you wanted, now shut up."

The captain flipped him off before reaching up to search around under the pillows, grumbling when he obviously couldn't find what he was reaching for.

"Looking for this, Chief?"

Cid's head came up to stare the his lover, brow cocked as he rest on his elbows.

"When the hell did you grab it?"

Vincent's head tilted to the side with a mischievous gleam in burning crimson orbs, dangling from his thumb and forefinger was a small plastic bottle of lube.

"I have my ways."

Cid only grunted, "Well what are ya waiting for?"

The dark-haired man sighed and crawled to kneel between the pilot's bent knees. Bringing his left arm up, Vincent's started to undo the clasps on the under side of the metal contraption, untying the leather that protected his arm from the rough metal. Casting a wary glance at the curious redhead, Vincent slid the metal off his arm, shaking his hands to rid of any tingling feelings.

There was a sharp whistle from Reno's direction; bright ocean eyes were staring in what looked to be amazement at Vincent's left arm.

"That's either the creepiest or coolest fucking thing I've seen since I caught Rufus flirting with a transvestite drunk!"

From above the elbow to below it there was a swirl of silver purple and red bands, all twisting down to blend into silver skin before mid forearm as finger tips extended into small, but gray lethal claws.

Vincent tossed the gauntlet to the ground, where it landed on Cid's jeans with a clang. Silently, the gunner turned up his wrist and palm, showing the Turk the creepy side to his arm.

In his wrist sat a small metal disk with a needled sized indent in the middle, though that wasn't the weirdest part of it. From under the skin, extending down into his palm were up-risings that looked like small welts. There was a total of five, one going to each fingertip.

Reno leaned forward, mouth shaped like an 'o', his hand reaching out to rest on the contoured palms.

"Wires?"

Vincent nodded, hair falling over his shoulder when he leaned away, slowing taking his hand back to rest it on Cid's thigh.

"It is a story for another time."

"No shit! I'm STILL fucking waiting!"

"Oh for kami sakes…" Having heard enough of Cid's bitching, Vincent suddenly swooped down, hair falling to cover his face as he took the head of the problem into his mouth. His hand gripping the base as his tongue licked the white droplets, fingers starting to pump the straining shaft.

"'Bout…ah…time…"

Vincent hummed, removing his hand and taking more of the length into his mouth, digits kneading at the pilot's sac. Cid's pelvis tilted up into the gunner, a low moan escaping his throat when Vincent started to suck every time he pulled up before taking him in again.

Reno watched from the sidelines, licking his lips. Watching Vincent suck off Highwind was torturing his libido, being already strained enough as it was. He itched to touch the gunner. Itched to throw the man down and practically rape him. Itched to do something!

Anything to take care of this damn hard on!

Cid groaned again, bucking into Vincent's torturous mouth as he fisted a hand full of black strands. Blue eyes where glazed, watching the porcelain face as a small flush painted his cheeks. Vincent let go of the pilot, eyes connecting as he swept his tongue from tip to base, still looking into sky orbs.

With a grin, Cid yanked on the hair he held, pulling the ex-Turk up to his face. Vincent yelped before he mouth was taken over by Cid's whiskey and tea flavored one.

Reno groaned in agony. That's it, he was dying…he was sure of it. 'I need to take matters into my own hands I guess yo.'

Turing his line of sight, the Turk spotted the dropped bottle of lube. An evil grin appeared on smooth features.

The gunner had heard when Reno moved; though he didn't really know where the boy had disappeared to. Busy playing tonsil hockey, Vincent shifted his body to straddle Cid's, buttock nudging the heavy arousal.

Though before he could move, a slim arm wrapped around his waist from behind and he felt as a cold finger slithered between firm cheeks to prod past the tight ring of muscles. Vincent tossed his head back, fingers digging into Cid's shoulders as he arched, "Reno!"

Pushing in deeper Reno licked the edge of the closest ear; "Hmm, cherry scented and flavored lube, kinky. I thought I'd make myself useful yo."

Vincent choked when another finger was added, scissoring and pushing in and out as the Turk stretched him. Nails scraped along his inner walls teasingly, reaching in further to curl up before dragging back out.

Reno's other hand skittered across abs, stroking through the small amount of fine hair to hook his fingers around the base of Vincent's cock. He picked up the pace of his fingers, soon adding a third to make the dark man moan and buck back against him. A larger hand over lapped with Reno's as the pilot joined in on stroking Vincent's shaft.

"Nnn…kami…"

Reno leaned into a scarred back to peer over at Cid, grinning when hips jerked into their hands, "Eh, I think we broke 'im again there Captain."

Cid applied more pressure to his fondling, "Ya might be right brat. I think Vince is gonna be havin' a hard time thinkin' later."

An unintelligent sound came from the panting man when Reno's fingers hit his prostate; fingers tightening their hold while nails dug into tanned flesh. Being trapped, pale hips could hardly move without either impaling on bony digits or thrusting into tight fingers, as Vincent fought NOT to come.

With one last stroke Cid released the weeping flesh, though not before one last sweep of his finger, Reno removing himself completely. The gunner groaned at the loss, eyes opening to glare at the pilot.

"Hey, don't look at me like that 'cause all I did was help! The brat started it!"

"Oh really mature old man!"

You could almost see the vein that was ready to pop on Vincent's head, fingers gripping with bleeding pressure on muscles, causing the pilot to flinch. The bed shifted beside them as the redhead stretched out on his side next to them, head propped up on his hand.

"That was a nice treat yo, hope to do it again sometime soon."

Scarlet eyes turned their glare from Cid to Reno, making the cocky Turk swallow nervously. When a sadistic smirk began to form on the pale face, Reno gave a shudder, though if it was in fear or anticipation he wasn't sure. The clawed hand moved from the pilot's shoulder, ghosting over the redhead's arm before grabbing at the tie on the man's wrist.

Aquamarine eyes blinked in curiosity as the gunner took his hair band. Cid started to say something again but groaned instead when Vincent ground his hips, "Patience, Chief."

Reno tensed as the claw-like nails dragged lower over his stomach, leaving thin red welts until they reached his erection. He dropped his head back as the deadly points teased his sensitive flesh but gave a sharp yelp as elastic snapped at the base of his cock, "The fuck?!"

Vincent leaned close to the redhead's flushed face, "You wish to continue playing this game, firefly? Then you must follow my rules. You will not remove that nor will you touch yourself." He sat upright once more, rubbing his ass teasingly over the pilot's erection as he continued, "I would recommend that you put that lube to good use. Once the Chief and I are done, your ass is mine."

Reno shuddered at the heated words, the man's voice reaching such a dangerously seductive tone that all he could do was moan in response. Shakily the Turk groped around by his thigh; searching for the discarded bottle he could feel bumping his flesh.

Finger's curled around the cool plastic of the container, tossing it to his other hand with a triumphed grin. Opening his mouth, Reno turned his head back to the gunner…only to have to swallow the flood of drool that had suddenly poured into his mouth.

Highwind groaned deep in his throat when Vincent took his cock in cool fingers, positioning the organ between firm cheeks. With agonizing slowness, the almost burning heat of the man's inner walls surrounded his head as the gunner shifted his weight down. Clawed fingers dragged along the pilot's stomach as he took more of the girth, rolling his hips.

Vincent let out a shuddered breath, leaning over to latch onto Cid neck with little bites and sucks, sharp teeth grazing salty skin. Rough fingers rested on his lithe sides as the captain grunted, pushing up into the inviting heat fully.

Reno almost whimpered, teeth chewing into the soft walls of his cheeks to keep the pathetic and needy sound down. His thumb popped the cap of the bottle after a few tries, hands being shaky and sweaty. The oily liquid drizzled over his index and middle fingers when he tipped the bottle, coating the previously used digits thoroughly.

Beside him, there was an almost growl from the ivory skin man, lips closing over the pilot's. Cid lifted the gunner's body from his length, briefly leaving the warmth before sliding back in, catching Vincent's devious tongue with his teeth as he did. He repeated this a few more times before the ex-Turk pulled away with an annoyed groan. Fiery orbs sparkled under the dim light of the lamp, flicks of gold weaving around contracted pupils.

His voice was husky as he slammed his ass back down and forcing the pilot to remained sheathed inside him, "Keep this up and I'll make you wait and fuck Reno instead."

Cid snorted, rotating his pelvis up against Vincent. Crimson eyes widened and a choked moan left him, "Ya, like you can wait that long yerself. So shuddup."

He rolled his hips again, brushing against the sensitive prostate he knew he'd hit a second ago. Vincent cried out, his clawed hand flexing against Cid's skin and making small drop form from the tiny scratches.

Reno growled his frustration at the major distraction beside him, lifting his leg enough to slid his hand along the clef of his cheeks. 'Don't look at them…'

Easier thought then done as he slid his fingers to trace the tight ring, eyes closing in the effort to get the job down quicker so he could get what he wanted. Though then again, the bastards could purposely go slower just to make him suffer. Slipping in a finger, Reno worked it around, stretching the ring of nerves slowly, a soft moan escaping him.

Cid started an even and slow pace, enjoying the little sounds his man was releasing with each thrust. His hands continued to lift Vincent, ignoring the pain of sharp nails on his stomach as he watch black hair get tossed back.

A purr spilled from Vincent, back arching to drive himself down. Each stroke and pull of Cid's cock sent a chill up his spine while a heated shock shot to his own arousal. He could feel that the pilot was getting steadily harder and harder with each thrust, as was himself at this point. It wouldn't be much longer till both fell over the edge.

Vincent's keen ears caught the redhead's panting beside them, and knowing that the Turk had listened made him grin, deciding to up the pace. Talons glided up taunt flesh, splaying over the captain's work defined pectorals. Tilting forwards, the gunslinger clamped down around a dusky nipple, rolling the beaded flesh as his thumb brushed and flicked at the other.

The new angle of his body had Cid shaking, hands groping a firm buttock to thrust deeper into the pale man. The blond turned his head to the side as Vincent's impish mouth showered bronzed flesh with open mouth kisses, fastening onto Cid's racing pulse when he got to his neck.

The Turk had added a second to the first, scissoring them as he forced them deeper and harder, keeping a slow pace. The scarlet haired male's back bowed when his fingers bumped against his prostate, low purr tumbling from abused lips.

Burning eyes spied each dip of Reno's skilled fingers, the Turk knowing each and every move to make to make him self wither under his own touch. A cream body was flushed lightly, faintly shining from the light blanket of sweat that hardly touched his skin. The scarlet haired man was a delicious sight, simply mouth-watering with the soft mew's spilling from his lips.

Vincent had to lick his own dry lips as he moved away from Cid's neck to watch the whimpering redhead. The torturous sight and the wonderfully full feeling pushed a low moan from him. He turned hungry glowing eyes back to his lover and the pilot seemed to understand the desperate need building within the raven-haired gunman.

"Come with me baby." The pilot growled as he gripped tightly onto the pale hips and slammed deep inside the tight heat. The gunslinger's head tossed back as Cid repeated the action again and again, fire coursing through his veins with each hit. Vincent's hand flew to his weeping flesh, stroking the shaft with a tight grip. The raven was aware of the shining aqua eyes that watched him, adding to painfully tight coil in his stomach.

Suddenly his hips were forced down as nails dug agonizing deep into Vincent's skin, the pilot letting out a short cry as he came, filling the ex-Turk in short little bursts. Soon following, Vincent let out an almost silent scream as Cid moaned out loud when the heat surrounding him tightened. Vincent spilled over his hand and onto pilot's stomach, hand completely stopping its motion.

Reno whimpered from his spot, hips jerking at the pleasure of his touch and of the pain of his denied release. The sight of the dark man coming, beautiful crimson amber orbs flashing in pure ecstasy as his body shone in the small light of the lamp made him impossibly hard. Too bad he could do nothing about it.

Vincent collapsed on Highwind's chest, breathless as he panted softly. He could almost purr at he small bit of contentment he was feeling at the moment, laying here on his pilot with hands stroking his thighs. The gunslinger's tongue flicked out to lick the salty sweet flavor of the pilot's skin before placing a soft kiss.

Cid chuckled beneath him, lean up enough to press his lips against Vincent's forehead, trailing his finger up warm flesh. "I think you oughta play with the kid Vince. I don't know how much longer he'll last."

Vincent titled his head, capturing familiar lips with his. It was short and sweet, bringing a small smile to the corners of his lips before pulling back. He rose with a mysterious glint in his eyes, shifting his hips to slide off of the captain's spent member, smile turning into a smirk as his claw flicked a nipple playfully. Vincent's right hand rose to his lips, licking the cooling white liquid from one of his fingers.

"Oh I intend to, Chief."

Reno groaned at the claim, purring when he felt the bed shift, a body sliding up between his lean legs, then claw tipped fingers slid down his arm, tracing over his wrist and over his knuckle. The Turk lifted his hips in offering, a grin on his handsome features. He removed his fingers long enough to curl over the claws, pulling it down in a silent plea.

A mouth pressed to his pulse, nibbling on the throbbing vein, smirk still present on his lips when his finger pushed into the stretched entrance. Vincent nipped his way up a smooth jaw, dipping his tongue into the redhead's panting orifice before pulling back, "Hmm, you did well firefly."

Reno pressed down on the digit while reaching out to take Vincent's right hand and brought it up to their lips, his own tongue snaking other to clean the remaining cum from long fingers, all the while staring into flashing vermilion. Vincent groaned, adding a second then third finger inside the boy, curling them against the sensitive gland.

Reno continued, drawing two digits into his mouth, sucking and rolling them on his tongue. A long leg caressed Vincent's thigh, foot slipping around to rub against a calf as he bucked against the fingers.

Pulling back, Reno wrapped his arms around the pale body above, leaning up to nose a lobe, breath tickling the sensitive skin with a soft chuckle, "What's my prize, yo?" The 'yo' fell off into a whisper, tongue dipping into small canal of Vincent's ear.

Vincent shuddered against him, removing his fingers. Reno gasped as his cock was taken in hand, slowly pumping the skin, thumbing one of the bar bells. A dark chuckle vibrated through the man, the amber in his eyes glowing.

"It is whatever you wish, Reno-hime. All you have to do is ask."

The Turk bristled slightly at being called 'Princess', brow rising with a small frown. It quickly passed though, Reno deciding to play along as he dug his nails into the dark tattoo that graced Vincent's lower back, jerking into the strong grip. He caught the dark man's lower lip in his teeth, biting with enough pressure to make Vincent wince.

"Well this fuckin' Princess wants your cock inside of him, oh Knight in Shadowing Darkness."

A dark eyebrow rose as the gunman's bruised lips twitched upward, "Darkness, firefly?" He rolled his hips, earning a gasp from the redhead as Reno felt the gunner's renewed erection, "An apt name for one such as I. Perhaps I should show you the true depths of shadowed depravity one earns from housing demons for nearly three decades."

The seductively dark tone of the gunner's voice shot strait to the Turk's cock, sending shivers down Reno's spine and reducing him to nothing but a pile of quivering need. Somewhat helplessly he grounded up into Vincent's body, the dark haired man having released his hold.

Reno darted his tongue out to lick swollen lips, "God dammit, yo. Stop teasing me. Please, just give me something, anything!"

"Begging now are we? Unless you want it virtually dry, firefly, I would suggest you find the bottle."

Reno almost said 'fuck it', not wanting to wait another minute, but he shut his mouth and released his hold on Vincent's back. Sitting up enough to force the gunner to sit back on his knees, he dug his hand around the sheets to where he had carelessly thrown the troublesome object. He was coming up with nothing as he searched with both hands, scowling.

"Where the fuck is the damn thing? It was right here!"

There was a small whistle from his side, and before he could face the source of the sound, Reno was thwacked in the side of the head by something hard and cool. Cursing under his breath, the Turk grabbed the stupid bottle from his lap, shooting a worthy glare that could compete with his boss' towards the irritating captain.

Reno tossed the bottle to Vincent, turning his nose up with a huff. "There's yer damn lube."

Cid chuckled when Vincent shook his head at the young man, the pilot just watching with a grin, and an unlit cigarette in his mouth, "Damn rookie brat. Never forget where the bottle is."

"He had to learn that the hard way." Vincent reached over, snatching the unlit stick from Cid's mouth. Protesting, the captain reached forward to try and take back his precious nicotine, "I wasn't smokin' dammit!"

Vincent laughed before crushing the object, slapping the grabbing hand away, "I know you, Chief. The temptation would be far too much."

The two continued to bicker about each other's faults; Cid's smoking habits vs. the gunner's broodiness. As interesting as it all was, meanwhile, Reno was grumbling about stupid lovers' spats. And once again, the red head was forced to grab Vincent's attention.

Quite literally.

"It doesn't matter Highwind, I don't want you smoking in my bed-mmph!"

Fingers almost tore the hair from Vincent's scalp, amber flecked eyes widening when Reno forcefully pulled him forward and shoved his way past his lips, swallowing anything else the gunner said. Cruelly, the Turk's other hand found his sac, squeezing and pulling enough to draw a hiss from Vincent. He kept it slow, savoring the flavor that was uniquely Vincent, an intoxicating cinnamon and whiskey mix.

Almost giving a whimper, Vincent coiled his tongue against the redhead while opening his mouth for more access. A hand crept up to rest at the base of scarlet strands, massaging gently as claws reached down to coax tight fingers to relax their painful hold.

Sliding against Vincent's slippery muscle one last time, the redhead pulled back, satisfied smirk crossing his face.

"Just…shut the fuck up Valentine."

A dark eyebrow rose, "Getting impatient, firefly? Guess I'll have to fix that won't I?"

A lighter eyebrow mocked Vincent's, "Damn right I'm getting impatient. Now do something about it."

Fingers tightened at Reno's neck, mouth descending to lick the column of his pale throat while making the Turk's back arch when he pulled scarlet hair to further expose the soft skin. An arm looped around Reno's midsection, mouth closing over a quickened pulse, elongated canines shadowing dangerously over flesh. "You, Reno of the Turks, are tempting my demon, and it is getting harder to not just give in to what he wants."

Arms pulled him closer, lips brushing the tip of the dark man's ear, "At this point, I don't give a fuck dammit, as long as I GET fucked, yo!"

"Hmm," Scarlet eyes flashed golden for a moment as a dark smile crept over the gunman's face as his hand briefly left its grip on fiery strand, "Careful what you ask for, firefly. You might get more than you're ready for."

"Uh, Vince?"

Fingers wrapped around the forsaken bottle that seemed to disappear every so often and popped the cap to drizzle the cool scented liquid onto the heated flesh of his member. The flickering orbs then turned to the wary pilot as Vincent spread the gel, "Don't worry, human. I have sworn to behave myself, if only to get a taste of the fiery vixen here."

Cid frowned but nodded and relaxed back. As long as the demon kept to his word, this could prove to be amusing.

Reno nearly spoke up again but the 'About damn time!' was immediately swallowed as he was fixed with a mismatched gaze, the gunman's left eye golden and the right a warm vermilion. Hair was thicker and inkier, hazardous spikes were pointier as they fell around Vincent's seemingly changed snow-white complex. Fangs were lethal in the wide grin that covered the man's face.

For a brief moment, the lust burning in the redhead was given the sharp edge of fear and the possessed gunman inhaled deeply, relishing the scent as one would an aged wine. Lust won out in the end as pale hips dipped downward, teasingly brushing over the Turk's entrance. Reno gave a low growl as the motion was repeated, "If you don't stop teasing me Valentine, I swear to - _fuuuuuckk_!" He moaned as he felt the slick, hard length press into him.

A rumbling chuckle escaped the raven-haired man, "I do believe that is what we are doing."

The redhead wanted to make a smart ass remark but could only whimper as he felt the erection in him shift slightly, "Oh god."

"Hmm, not quite but I'll take that as a compliment, firefly." The devilish smirk grew even more satisfied as the gunman pressed further, the mismatched eyes watching hungrily as the Turk arched off of the bed with a cry, his hair fanning out wildly over the white sheets. The urge to mark flared strongly within the gunman but he fought it back until Chaos purred silkily, '_We don't have to mark him as a mate, just something to claim him as ours for this night._'

A heated flush crept over Reno's skin as the gunner seated himself fully within, his body shaking from the effort to wait until the redhead was ready. God, how he just wanted to fuck the man until he couldn't walk but he refused to truly hurt him.

Reno licked at suddenly dry lips as he forced his body to relax. The feeling of being so utterly filled was only an appetizer and dammit he wanted more! His hand slipped downward, wanting to remove the tie denying his release. A low growl came from above him and his hand was snatched up into a clawed grasp, the other soon pulled up by the gunner's human hand, "What were the rules, firefly?

Lust-glazed aquamarine eyes opened, meeting confusedly with the glowing gold and scarlet looming over him. He desperately searched for enough words to make a coherent sentence, the task made difficult as Vincent shifted his hips ever-so slightly, "I-I'm not supposed...um...supposed to touch myself or remove...ah...the t-tie."

A smirk crossed the gunner's face and he leaned in close to nip at the redhead's ear, "Good boy. Now don't forget again."

The redhead whimpered as pale, warm skin brushed over his sensitized flesh, the touch agonizingly pleasurable. He nodded his understanding, incapable of speaking at this point. When his hands were released, he felt the gunman begin to rise and quickly wrapped an arm around Vincent's neck, not wanting to lose the delicious contact, torturous as it was. He was rewarded with a small smile as an arm looped beneath his back, pulling him up with the raven-haired man until he was sitting atop the kneeling man.

"Show me, firefly. Show me how much you want this despite the darkness within me." The golden eye flashed brighter momentarily as the smile turned into a fanged grin, "Or perhaps is it because of it that you want this?"

Reno gave no response, his head still turned upward as he felt every pulse and shift inside him. Then the husky words began to register, 'Show me,' and he lowered his gaze to meet with the lust-filled eyes watching him. Slowly he shifted his hips, lifting just enough to draw a hiss from between fanged teeth before dropping back down with a low moan.

Another groan, soft enough that only Vincent's enhanced hearing caught it, drew the gunman's gaze away from the seductive redhead to the blond sitting less than a foot away. He smirked as he found Cid stroking himself, blue eyes watching the raven and redhead hungrily. 'Let's give him a show, shall we?' Vincent took the answering purr within him as an affirmative and he snaked a hand to the redhead's heated length.

Reno cried out sharply and arched back as cool fingers wrapped around him, his mind dizzy as he felt himself draw achingly closer to the edge. Sharp teeth grazed over his chest before clamping down harshly into his skin, the pain mixed with drawn out pleasure suddenly pressing him into a dry release, his entire body becoming taunt.

Vincent fought to control himself as the rich scent and taste of blood assaulted his senses and warm flesh around him became impossibly tight, muscles clenching rhythmically. He barely fought back his own release, focusing instead on soothing the bite with his tongue.

The redhead began to whimper and writhe as he was continually stroked, his body burning for its denied orgasm. He felt a warm hand creep up his chest and move to the back of his head, pushing until he was forced to look at the gunner once more, "You wish for your release, little one? You were naughty earlier, you tried to break the rules, so you shall have to earn it." The answering whine drew a chuckle from the raven-haired man, "It shouldn't be too difficult, firefly. I simply want you to help the Chief with a little problem he seems to be having."

Cid froze as both men turned their gazes to him, one desperate and needy, the other dark and seductive. Vincent released the redhead, pulling out completely and gave him a small push, "Go on. You will be allowed yours when he gets his."

Slender arms trembled as Reno crawled over the tanned legs, carefully avoiding contact with his oversensitive erection. He panted heavily as the heady scent of musk and pre-cum reached him, the pilot's large cock only inches from his mouth. As he darted his tongue out to taste the bittersweet fluid, a teasing pressure pushed against his entrance.

The redhead attempted to press back, wanting to feel the gunman's erection inside him, but a firm grasp on his hips held him steady. The dark-haired man leaned forward, pressing soft kisses along the slender back before whispering, "Keep going, firefly."

The Turk realized the game and gave a nod, turning his attention back to the heated length in front of him. Swirling his tongue over the dark head, he then bobbed down, moaning as Vincent pressed inside of him at the same time.

Cid cursed, throwing his head back against the headboard as the sound vibrated through him, "Fuck Vince! Make 'im do that again!"

The gunner chuckled darkly, "Oh, I plan on making him do a whole lot more, Chief."

Mismatched eyes watched closely as Reno continued to take more and more of the pilot's girth into his mouth, moving his hips to match the redhead's progress. He knew that Cid's length was difficult to take fully but he was also positive that the Turk could do it if properly motivated.

The soft groans and curses steadily increased from the pilot as he lowered his eyes to watch what was happening, feeling the talented tongue dancing over his flesh as he was slowly engulfed in wet warmth. Blue eyes grew wide as Reno finally took him fully inside his throat, swallowing around his length, "Holy fuckin' shit!"

As Reno pulled up for air, Vincent pulled back as well. Groaning, the redhead pressed down again and Cid realized what his boyfriend was doing to the kid as he mimicked the movement with his hips, "Yer evil Vince."

"Perhaps," The gunman said simply as he angled his next thrust, bringing a sharp cry from Reno and a curse from the blond. He leaned forward, letting his breath tickle over the Turk's heated flesh, "Do you realize how wanton you appear between us, firefly?"

Teeth ghosted over the flushed skin, a tongue teasingly tasting the salty sweat, "I want to see you reach the ultimate bliss, where pain and pleasure no longer have meaning, where you simply feel."

Reno gave a whimper at the soft yet heated words, his fingers clenching, and nails digging into the pilot's tanned thighs. Cid jerked slightly, his eyes rolling upward as he groaned, "Ah! V-Vince...I..."

"Hush, Chief. I know." A clawed hand reached down, dancing along the redhead's erection as the gunner's human hand tickled at the nape of Reno's neck. Gold and scarlet eyes watched the pilot for familiar signs and as the blond snapped his hips upward, Vincent grasped the long red strands, pulling Reno away as the pilot came, strings of white fluid covering the pale face and neck.

A clawed finger hooked under the tie, "Come for me, firefly."

As the sharp claw broke the elastic, Reno gave a loud cry as his release forcefully left him, his vision going black. Vincent finally let himself go as the tight muscles clenched around him, biting into the pale shoulder blade as he came with a soft moan.

When the trembling in his body finally stopped, the gunman slowly removed himself from the limp Turk and turned him over. He almost chuckled as he found the redhead unconscious and felt Chaos slide away from him. '_We will have to do this again, Valentine._'

Aquamarine eyes fluttered open as he felt soft kisses and a tickling tongue trail up his chest and neck. Glancing down, he found Vincent looking up at him with a soft smile, both eyes now their normal vermilion. The gunman continued to clean the last of the cooling liquid on the redhead's face before drawing him into a soft kiss.

Reno gave a sigh at the mixed tastes as Vincent pulled away to look at him, "How do you feel, firefly?"

"Despite the hell you and your demonic pal pull me through…I'm perfectly peachy, yo."

The pilot chuckled, sliding down to rest his head against the soft fluffiness of a pillow, arm resting underneath it. A rough hand reached down and ruffled shaggy scarlet strands, "You'll be fine brat. I'm surprised ya lasted as long as ya did through that."

Vincent flopped down on the other side of Reno, who was currently batting at the hand that messed with his hair, "I'm tougher then you give me credit for yo! Ow! Knock it off!"

The gunner chuckled as the children slapped at one another, creative insults being thrown between them. Cherry strands were yanked on once again when Reno's fist landed on the pilot's stomach, the Turk yelping and reaching up to squeeze Cid's wrist with a twist.

The hand loosened and Reno rolled to Vincent, half rolling on top of him to bury his head in the gunner's stomach, arms covering his head as his leg twisted around a slightly longer one.

Cid stopped his fussing and a blond brow lifted, "What, ya think he'll protect you or somethin'?"

A single ocean orb peaked out mischievously from under an arm, "Nah…but he sure does make a good pillow yo!"

The ex-Turk rolled his eyes, his right hand mimicking Cid's earlier actions and ruffling the red mass of hair. Not much energy went behind it though, and he ended up just brushing his fingers through the silky strands, lids growing heavy over scarlet amber eyes. Content and comfortable, despite the ache in well-used muscles, Vincent yawned into his left hand. Chaos had fallen silent in the darkness of his inner mind, a soft, almost undetectable rumble that sounded suspiciously like a purr the only thing coming from any of the troublesome foursome.

He resisted the urge to snicker; the thought of any of the big bad demons purring was all too amusing. Sure, for Galian it would be normal and expected, but from the king of shadows…that was something he could use against the creature.

"Vince?"

Vincent blinked at the softness in Cid voice before turning his head to the captain, "Hmm?"

"I think the kid's asleep."

Slender fingers brushed red locks from the Turk's face, pads crossing a soft cheek. Vincent lifted his head enough to look at the red head, and sure enough, eyes were closed and his face of relaxed. Soft puffs of air fanned across his stomach through Reno's nose, fist curled under his chin while his other was resting on the bed.

"It appears you're right, Chief."

Grunting, Cid sat up before swinging his legs over the side of the large bed. Arms lifted over his head as he stretched, back giving a small pop and shoulder crackling. Cid stood and walked around the bed, turning off the lamp he had turned on earlier. "What should we do with 'im? I say we wake him then kick him out."

Vincent blinked when the room was thrown into darkness, almost pitch black because of the curtains being drawn, efficiently blocking out any type of light being it moon or street lamp. His eyes adjusted and he watch Cid walk over to his closet.

"What are you doing Highwind?"

The pilot disappeared inside, the sound of shuffling coming from within before Cid popped back out, large folding object under arm.

"Just grabbin' that furry throw that I bought ya and ya never used."

Vincent's brow lifted, hand still absently brushing through Reno's locks. The Turk was oblivious to what was going on around him, having even started to snore lightly. "I have not used to because its extremely hot and that type of blanket is meant for the winter. Not to mention that my claws would tear through it and Galian would mistake it for real fur and try to 'cuddle' with it."

Cid snickered, "The overgrown fur ball is fuckin' harmless, I swear. Give his tail a stroke and he'll purr like a kitten."

Snorting, Vincent slowly sat up and wrapped an arm under the sleeping redhead's. It took a little effort but the gunner managed to pull Reno enough to rest his head against a pillow. The Turk shifted before rolling over enough to lie where the pilot had been, murmuring something about 'Elena's bad cooking' and 'Bosses with low alcohol tolerances'.

Vincent chuckled when Reno resumed snoring before lifting his own body up enough to kick the rumpled and most likely ruined blankets out from underneath him. The blanket was shaken open before being thrown over the bed.

"Damn brat stole my spot…"

The gunner sighed, rolling onto his side, "Just come back to bed Cid."

A warm body slid up to Vincent's back, an arm wrapping around the gunners waist to place a large hand on a flat stomach. Cid hummed against his back, nuzzling into silk black strands to place a small kiss on the back of Vincent's neck.

Vincent placed his hand over the captain's, drawing small circles with a finger with his eyes were getting heavier as he basked in his pilot's warmth. And still, Reno was out like a light despite the activity around him.

Vincent sighed, closing his eyes. "Do you think we killed him?"

He felt Cid shrug, rather weakly and he assumed that the blond was starting to drift off. "Maybe, though just for the night. I don't think a stubborn bastard like him could die that easily."

"True. What time is it, Chief?"

"Just after 2. Way past my bedtime…" Murmured the sleepy man in reply, arm tightening slightly to pull Vincent closer.

Vincent chuckled quietly, "Then sleep, my knight is shining armor and engine grease."

A leg was wiggled its way between the gunners, nudging a thigh against the cleft of Vincent's cheeks. Cid's teeth grazed fleshed, nipping lightly against the pale skin, "I'm tryin', but somebody won't shut up."

Vincent shifted against the thick thigh, grinning softly. "Hmm, you poor thing."

"Vince…"

"Goodnight Chief."

The pilot sighed happily, giving soft skin another kiss, "'bout damn time…"

_-_

_His lips slid across the flat plain of his partner's stomach, one hand gripping pale hips as the other pressed teasingly into a puckered entrance with ease._

_Hands skimmed gently threw flaming red locks, a dark moan reaching his ears as hips arched into his hand. Nimble digit's pushed further into a warm body, brushing ever so lightly against the sensitive inner gland. Teeth dragged closer to a weeping member that lay untouched before tenderly flicking his tongue out to gather the cream liquid. The dark man cried out, his name falling from dusty rose lips, followed by a small plea._

_'Say it again…' he whispered, withdrawing his fingers and climbing up along the pale, hot body underneath him. Slender legs wrapped around his waist, the dark voice repeating, 'Reno…'. An arm looped around his shoulder, clawed fingers of the opposite hand pulling his head down against a scolding orifice. Lips brushed sensually over each other, tongues searching hot caverns heatedly._

_The head of the redhead's cock bumped suggestively against the softened ring of muscles, mouth pulling away, 'Beg for it…'_

_'Reno, please, just fuck me'_

_Reno grinned at the withering form of Vincent Valentine, slowly pressing into him. His mouth lowered to Vincent's ear…_

**"Vince! Why isn't my damn tea ready yet?!"**

The red haired male jerked to the world of the living with a jolt, hand diving to a nightstand that wasn't there and fingers grasping around nothing but air. Aquamarine eyes were blurred from sleep, scanning around scarcely lit room. His heart raced furiously against his chest, sweat shining against his body.

'Bloody hell…'

Reno's hand reached up to tear through knotted crimson strands, a deep frown covering his features. Reno winced when he shifted his eyes, looking down at the tented blanket. With a groan, the Turk flopped down on the comfortable mattress.

"Too fucking early for this shit, and it's my day off! Damn…"

Reno glared at the still tented blanket, "And now I have you to fucking deal with too!"

The clock on the nightstand on the opposite side of the bed read 10:07 am and on a normal day, he wouldn't get up till long after noon.

On the good side…at least it was a damn good dream.

**"You wanna get the brat outta bed or should I? Ain't no good to waste sunlight like that!"**

Vincent's smooth, low voice followed with a hint of amusement, _"Just as long as you don't drench the bed with water this time."_

Groaning, Reno sat back up with the shout, "Don't even bother Highwind! I'm already up no thanks to you!" Throwing off the covers, cold air slithered over the Turk's heated shaft causing the man to hiss and mutter darkly, "Though I'm not the only things that's up now."

Standing proved to difficult for the Turk, the feeling of a needle shooting through his lower spine and ass. Reno took a minute to rub his lower back before painfully bending over to pick up his discarded jean, forgoing his shirt for the time being. The stiff material hung low on his hips, rubbing painfully against his erection, though just managing to keep the thing restrained for the time being.

Shuffling out of the door, Reno noted the delicious scent of something cooking before hunting for the bathroom.

"Dammit Vince, I want my damn tea!"

"You will get it when you get it, Chief."

"And when the fuck will that be?!"

Vincent sighed, scarlet amber eyes turning away from what he was doing and glared at the aggravating blond male. "I am only one man, Highwind. You are not invalid, you could be making it yourself."

Blue eyes twinkled as the pilot leant back in his chair at the table, grinning like a fool, "Well, technically, ya do have 4 others, one of which that has a damn good mind of his own. And I know I ain't stupid, I just want my wo-…er…man to do it fer me!"

Vincent groaned mentally, finding it difficult in resisting the urge to smack his forehead repeatedly against something hard. Chaos snickered in the back of his mind, _'If I was to make his tea, he would either die from being over caffeinated, or he would find himself with the kettle shoved down his throat to silence his bitching.'_

Vincent paused, grin spreading over his face, 'Actually…the latter sounds mildly amusing and efficient.'

Cid caught the look, knowing that something had to have been said. He had also caught the evil glint in smoldering ember orbs, and nervously shifted in his seat. "Oi! What did that damn mutated, overgrown bat say?!"

A soft laugh pulled the attention of the pilot and the gunman as Reno entered the kitchen, jeans hanging dangerously low on a thin waist, "If I was him, I would say to shove that teapot of yours down your throat."

He then shot a mischievous smirk to the blond, "Or maybe up that tight hick ass of yours since it would be more painful."

A rumbling laughter echoed in Vincent's head, '_Ok, tell me again why we're not allowed to mate this one?'_

"Why don't ya come over here and say that to my face, ya Turk bastard?"

The redhead grinned, "Oh? Are we back to that again, old man? Doesn't matter how close I get, I can still outrun your chain-smokin'-"

Aquamarine eyes went wide as a claw ran up his spine, sending chills throughout his whole body. A low voice spoke just behind him, "Now, children, do we really have to argue this early in the day?"

Both the blond and the redhead responded simultaneously, "He started it!" Before glaring at each other, "Did not!"

Vincent gave a sigh, his eyes rolling upward, "You see, Chaos? This is why."

Aquamarine and sky-blue eyes turned to him curiously, though Cid was the one that spoke, "Why what, Vince?"

The raven-haired man seemed to contemplate answering for a moment before he gave a small smirk, "It appears Chaos likes the idea of keeping the firefly on a more permanent basis."

Reno immediately responded, "You can tell him I appreciate the offer and all, but I really don't do commitment." He rubbed at his neck, "Particularly the whole damn biting my neck kind."

Highwind pushed aside the engine parts that lay scattered in front of him to the side, reaching into up to grab a jar from the self about his head. "No way in fuckin' hell am I dealing with this brat for the rest of my damn life. No. Way. In. Hell!" A crumpled pack of smokes was pulled out of the small container.

Vincent glared at the blond from behind Reno, daring the man to light the smoke he had just placed in his mouth, "As long as we all agree that it would be a hazard to our health."

_'Hmph…You always ruin my fun Valentine.'_

'My apologies. It's what I live for.' "Chief, you light that and you will find out how many ways that a spatula can be used."

Cid looked straight into the gunner's eyes as his lighter flicked on, lighting the end of the cancer stick. The pilot made a show of inhaling deeply, relaxing back into his chair and let the smoke out through his nostrils with a brow raised. "How 'bout we make it a party? I'll bring the beer and munchies."

Vincent stepped out from behind the laughing redhead, index and thumb rubbing the bridge of his nose. "You are impossible."

"That's why ya love me."

"Says who?" Replied the gunner smoothly as he turned off the burners of the stove, placing mini breakfast sausages on a paper towel and plate, then filling another with the hash browns.

Reno laughed again as he pulled out a chair at the opposite side of the small table, reaching over to snatch Cid's cigarette before he sat. "He got ya there Highwind."

"Oh shut up!"

Reno took a drag of the cig, "Nah cause you see, I have this obsession with my voice and I can't help but to talk a lot, just so I can hear it."

'And that is another reason, Chaos, why you cannot mate him. He talks more then Yuffie and Tifa combined.'

He could almost feel the shudder the demon gave at the thought of the two women. _'We could always just gag him…'_

'No.'

Placing the needed objects on the table, Vincent sat down between the two males with a mug of black coffee. Reno had the decency to at least put the cigarette out before he grabbed the plate with the meat, grinning when Cid protested and was stuck with the hash browns first. Vincent merely leant back and sat there with one leg over the other, mug in hand, waiting till the blond and the redhead had their plates filled.

"Hey Vince?"

"Hmm?"

"What about my tea?"

Vincent gave him the 'look', a sleek black brow lifted as he sipped his coffee. Cid frowned; clearly he would have to make it himself then, "Fine! Be a stubborn ass!"

Reno snorted, "Pot calling the kettle black, yo."

Cid stood and pointed a finger at the Turk, opening his mouth to bitch at the younger male till Reno just waved him off, stuffing the spicy bit of meat into his mouth, speaking around it, "Ya, ya 'Shut the fuck up you brat!' Seriously Highwind, get some new insults, yo. Or are has Alzheimer's kicked in prematurely, yo?"

Cid slammed his mouth shut, cheeks burning red in embarrassment and anger before stomping over to the stove to grab the empty kettle, grumbling about various things as he worked to make his tea.

The gunslinger shook his head with a small smile, leave it to Reno to piss Cid off enough to start creating swear word combinations that just didn't make any sense what so ever. It didn't help that Cid had a fuse as small as the filter of one of his cigarettes and all it took was one little jab to set him off. But that made Cid himself.

Taking another drink from his ceramic mug, Vincent took a glance at the Turk. Scarlet hair was still unbound and hung hazardously over a pale shoulder, bangs falling into glowing aquamarine eyes. Various sized bite marks and bruises covered the soft plains of Reno's chest, along with the odd small claw scratch, especially around the Turks wrists.

Reno stuffed another potato into his mouth with his fork, trying to ignore the fact that he could feel Vincent's stare on him, traveling over his body and taking in every inch of him.

"Ogling another man there, Vin? What would your boyfriend say about that, yo?"

The ex-Turk shrugged, "Like I care."

A spoon came flying out of no where, almost hitting Vincent in the head but just skimming his nose as he smoothly moved out of the way.

Cid came back over, picking up the spoon from the table and stirring the liquid he had in the mug in his hand. "I'd tell the bastard he was lookin' at to stop tempting my man and to back the fuck off before my ShinRa issued size 11 boot mysteriously found his ass."

"Touché."

There was silence for a bit, the two males finishing off their breakfast and Vincent finishing his coffee. The gunner stood to get a refill, leaning against the counter after putting the pot back down. As he turned around, he leaned against the counter, fixing Reno with a curious scarlet gaze.

"So tell me, firefly, why is it that the Chief owes you of all people anything?"

Cid choked suddenly on the mouthful of tea he had just drank, painfully gulping the hot liquid down.

Reno glanced at the pilot before brushing his hand through crimson locks, "Rather funny actually. About a year and half ago, Rude and I got stuck up in Nibelheim, some storm blew in outta nowhere while we were on some stupid ass mission Tseng gave us."

"Let me guess, was this shortly after you drunkenly poked at his forehead repeatedly?"

Reno laughed nervously, "Uh…'bout a month or two after, ya…"

Vincent only lifted his brow, waving for the young man to continue, taking notice of the way Cid nervously shifted in his seat.

Reno cleared his throat, absently rolling a half eaten sausage around with his fork, "Since we weren't able to get out for a few days, we did what Turks do best, other than kill who the boss' say. We hit the bar. And that's when Highwind came in lookin' like a hungry puppy and just staring at my cig like it was a steak."

The blond male froze as the air around them seemed to get colder, like ice water had been dumped over his head. 'Oh shit…He knows…he knows, he knows, he knows, he knows!'

The redhead, however, seemed unaware of the sudden tension, "I kinda felt sorry for the bastard but I couldn't help seeing just how desperate he was. So when he said he'd do anything for a cig, I just had to accept. Never thought I'd get this good of a deal out of it though."

Cid completely froze, not even breathing as he risked taking a glance at the gunner.

Vincent had his look of indifference plastered on his face, completely still as stone and unmovable. The ceramic mug in the gunner's hand had been set down and hands now clawed into the counter top, eyes shadowed by thick black locks.

The only thing that set Vincent's cold exterior off was the fact that a fanged grin was spread widely across smooth pale features.

"Is that so?"

Highwind stood, slowly inching around the table. Reno finally looked up at the captain, brow lifting at the scared look on the usually laid back blond. The Turk stared at the inching man before following Cid's weary glaze.

Then he understood.

'Oh shit…'

"Look Vince," the pilot started while raising his hands out in front of him, "I was desperate, alright? Chaos destroyed my last pack and…and…well I was fuckin' stressed!"

There was a golden flash beneath the dark locks, Chaos' rumbling voice filling the room, "Do not presume to blame me for your own mistakes, human. Else I might decide to throw a hand in on your punishment as well."

Cid visibly paled, noticing that Reno was backing away just like he was, "Hey, kid? Remember when I told ya not ta run? Forget it."

The Turk nodded and both of them fled from the room.

-

Several people looked down the hallway of the apartment complex as crashing noises and loud shouts could easily be heard throughout the building. Suddenly, one door was flung open and a pair of men thrown from the apartment. Though neither appeared badly injured, they seemed dazed and very under dressed. The blond, who at least was wearing boxers, quickly noticed the stares and yelled at them to 'Mind yer own damn business' while the redhead, who was as naked as the day he was born, simply leaned against the wall chuckling.

Fists pounded at the locked door, "Awww come on Vince! I said I was sorry!"

There was silence, minus the redhead's chuckling. After 5 minutes of useless pleading that obviously fell on uncaring ears, Cid finally said 'fuck it!' and sat down against the door with his chin propped up on his hand.

Reno's laughter ended with a small cough, hiding his grin behind his hand. "That went considerably well, wouldn't you say Captain?"

Bright blue eyes glared at the scarlet haired male, "Shove it, ya jackass!"

Reno snickered before plopping down across from Cid, legs crossing. "I'd love to, but I'm a little sore at the moment, yo. Wanna reschedule?"

The pilot merely grunted, idly rubbing his aching jaw. If there was only thing Vincent was really god at other then his amazing skills with his guns, sex, and sharp tongue…it was his right hook. And you would think his left hooks were worst, with the claws and all, but no…it was his right and by Shiva did it smart.

Reno reclined against the wall casually, folding his hands behind his head. A small chill brushed his bare legs, but he chose to ignore it. Not much else he could do. If he could he'd put his pants back on, but there was only one catch.

Vincent had shredded them. Mostly out of spite he figured.

Cid let his head drop against the door, "Dammit, why does this shit always happen to me?"

"Apparently shit likes you, that's why."

"Ya well, if ya hadn't opened yer damn trap, then we'd sill be inside."

Reno snorted, "Why blame this on me? I told the truth. At least I had the balls to even say something, unlike you."

"That's cause you've never had to face Vince's wrath before! You wouldn't be sayin' that if ya knew him like me. I had my damn reasons!"

"Whatever you sa-"

The slight creak of a door at the end of the hall caught Reno's attention, cutting him off. Aquamarine eyes searched out a door that was cracked open enough for a little white head dusted with small strands of dark silver to pop out, large aged gray-blue eyes staring at the Turk with thick black bottle lenses.

Reno stared at the tiny woman as she stared back, little body pressed against the door. He took note of the way her eyes flicked up and down continuously. Highly suspicious, Reno jerked his hips enough to make his manhood bounce a little.

And as he expected, the little old lady blushed with a squeal and darted back inside to close the door.

Cid laughed, having watched the whole exchange with mild interest.

Reno's brow lifted, grinning at the pilot, "I think I was just ogled by a 80 year old woman."

Cid cracked even more, covering his face with his hand, "That was Ms. Cuddy and she's actually 92."

Reno chuckled, "What a doll. Does she openly stare at her neighbors?"

Cid shrugged, laughter settling some. "Only the pretty ones. That's nothing, she's constantly trying to 'fatten' Vince up with all the sweets she bakes for him, I swear."

"Lucky bastard. I should come here more often."

"Please don't."

The boys fell quiet after that, not really know what to do.

What seemed like hours, which was probably only about one hour at most, Cid was jerked from his shallow nap when he suddenly found himself sprawled out on the floor, head landing on his boyfriend's socked feet. Blue eyes blinked up into burning red, a nervous smile spreading across his dashing features.

"Uh, hey there Vincent. Do you…uh…forgive me yet?"

One sleek black brow lifted.

Then a pile of items where dropped on his chest with a thump. A foot hooked under the pilot's shoulder, forcefully making the man sit up when he kicked before the door once again slammed shut on Cid's back.

"Ow! Dammit Vince, that hurt ya know!"

Behind the door came a simple, muffled response. "Good."

Reno whistled as he stretching out his legs and cracking his toes. Reaching over, he grabbed the large bundle from the pilot's lap and untied the strip of fabric that held it together. Unfolding the white material, Reno realized that it was his shirt that held everything inside.

Surprisingly, there were two pairs of boots, one his and the other Cid's. Jeans and a black muscle shirt were the last items.

"Where's my wallet and smokes?"

Cid grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head, "Try your boots."

The Turk flipped the boot over and out tumbled his wallet, smokes and- Oh, a folded piece of paper.

Cid had finished putting on his boots when Reno slipped on his shirt, buttoning it up before standing and stretching. "Look what I found, yo! Betcha it's a love note from Vinny."

The pilot snatched the paper from the Turk's hand before he could protest, unfolding the small white paper and glancing over the messy scribbles written in blue pen.

'Firefly,

If you thought that last night was a show, come find us six months from now. I assure you that what you witnessed last night was nothing compared to what you would experience should you see us next.

-Your Knight in Shadowing Darkness'

Cid's brow twitched, "Well you were close, but it ain't from Vince."

Reno took the note back and scanned it before giving the pilot a weird look, "Demons can write?"

The pilot shrugged, pocketing his own wallet, "Batty has been locked up in there for over 30 years, bastard's bound to learn something. Not like he had much else to do."

Reno nodded and tucked the slip of paper into his wallet, "Alright, but what does he mean yo?"

Cid scratched the back of his head, "Remember the chat we had 'bout demon mating?" The redhead nodded. "Good. Now, like any other creature, Vince's demons go through heat. For about a month every 2 years, Chaos gets really…uh…horny. Vince gets it too since his body is connected to theirs, and all five of them get rather freaky."

Reno chuckled, "Damn yo…that's a lot of hormones floating around one head."

"No shit. Why do you think I was that desperate for a smoke when I ran into ya at the bar? I had had my first run in with a fuckin' horny Chaos. Anyway, basically big and creepy just invited ya to come play with 'em."

"Uh…do you think that's wise? Cause what happen last night was a damn close one, the whole marking thing and all."

The blond ruffled his hair, wishing he had his goggles to hold his bangs back, "I ain't stoppin' ya. But just so you know, I'm not protecting you if you do. You'll have to fend for yerself."

The Turk nodded, "Ya, I'll think about it. Could be interesting, yo."

They stood there awkwardly for a few moments. Reno shifted his footing; "Well I should probably call Rude to come get me, since your boyfriend killed my jeans."

Cid snickered, "I would offer my phone but the fuckin' angsty bastard kept it."

The familiar sound of a door creaking open echoed down the hall and Reno grinned, shaking his head, "That's alright. I think I'll go give old granny Cuddy a visit."

Cid choked and turned towards the elevator, ignoring the laughing Turk and hit the down button.

Reno walked down the hall, sending a small wave to the pilot "See ya, old man!"

"Don't give the poor woman a heart attack, ya hear?"

Reno paused and smirked, "I'll try not to."

And with that, Cid stepped onto the elevator and pressed 1 for the first floor, while Reno knocked on the elderly woman's door, cheerfully greeting the white haired women so sweetly that it would give someone cavities.

The pilot just had to chuckle that the Turk standing in front of the old lady in nothing more than a long, button up shirt. 'Kid's nuts but he's got some balls, I'll give 'im that.' As the door to the elevator closed, he couldn't help but wonder if they would be seeing the redhead in Nibelheim this winter. He quickly stuck his hand between the doors, stopping them from shutting completely as he yelled out, "Hey brat!"

Reno turned with a raised brow, "What the hell do you want now, old man?"

"If ya decide to come, make sure to bring plenty of cigs."

The elevator door closed as the hallway filled with the Turk's laughter.

**The End**

* * *

Review please!


End file.
